


On the edge

by CuckooTrooke



Series: Bottom!Adam [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Bottom Adam, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, Edging, Feathers & Featherplay, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, True Love's Kiss, Trust, bottom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You're threatening me? If I were you, I wouldn't" Sauli reminded with a gentle tone, pulling away once again, "Or you don't get to come at all" </i><br/><i>Adam writhed on the damp sheets, whining when Sauli licked his cock from base to the tip. </i><br/><i>"You wouldn't do that..." Adam said. At least tried to say. He sounded weird even to his own ears. </i><br/><i>He has never been dominated like this. </i> </p><p>Adam knows he can trust. But he needs to learn how to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Light BDSM.

_"And what exactly are you doing?" Adam asked chuckling, watching Sauli just suddenly start unbuckling his belt._

_"Shh" Sauli hushed, reaching up and pressed a finger on Adam's lips, "Just be quiet and trust in me"_

_Adam's eyes widened._

_Sauli removed his finger from Adam's lips but hushed him one more time._

_Adam swallowed when Sauli pulled his cock out._

_"Do you trust in me?_

_Adam nodded. With all his heart._

 

The sweet torture has been continuing for almost thirty minutes already. 

The sweat is forming on Adam's forehead and neck. His chest is rising quickly as he panted. 

He raised his head from the pillow and looked down between his legs. 

But he didn’t see anything due to the blindfold. 

Usually he’d see Sauli grinning up at him. 

Saliva and pre-cum dribbling down his chin. 

Adam knows that’s exactly what he looks like now too. 

That grin would look innocent everywhere else but not when he's doing it between Adam's legs, holding his cock near his mouth. 

"Someday... You're gonna be a death of me" Adam panted, his hips bucking when Sauli stroked his cock only with his index finger. 

Enough to keep the edge but not nearly enough to push any further. 

He was tickling that small area under the head. The one that makes Adam see stars when it's being stimulated. 

And Sauli knows that. Better than anyone. 

Sauli just wiggled his eyebrows and returned to his process where he was earlier, licking and sucking Adam's balls and the base of his cock. 

Adam tugged on the ties around his wrists, groaning in frustration and arousal he has never felt before. 

And he wasn’t even able to touch. Not Sauli or himself. Sauli controlled his whole body. 

His cock was hard as a rock, the head flushed red and it lay heavy against his stomach, throbbing. 

"Just... Just wait until I'm free from these..." 

"You're threatening me? If I were you, I wouldn't" Sauli reminded with a gentle tone, pulling away once again, "Or you don't get to come at all"

Adam writhed on the damp sheets, whining when Sauli licked his cock from base to the tip. 

"You wouldn't do that..." Adam said. At least tried to say. He sounded weird even to his own ears. 

He has never been dominated like this. 

Sauli didn't say anything, just picked up a feather that lay forgotten on the bed. 

He caressed Adam's face with it. Going over his forehead and cheeks.

"Take a deep breath, love"

Adam obeyed, willing his body to relax. 

Sauli ran the feather down his neck, chest and stomach, watching Adam's muscles jump at the tickling sensation. 

"Oh please no" Adam whimpered when Sauli brought the feather on his cock. 

His hips bucked again and he moaned softly when Sauli tickled him with it. 

Sauli put the feather down and crawled up so he could kiss Adam's forehead. 

"You're gorgeous like this" He whispered, gently stroking Adam's chest. 

Adam wanted to see. He knows he’d meet Sauli's smile. 

"So beautiful" Sauli sighed in admiration and brought his hand on Adam's cheek. 

Adam nuzzled into his soothing touch. He knew he was safe and in a good place.

Sauli let him relax for a moment before he brushed Adam's damp hair off his forehead. 

Adam took a deep breath when he felt Sauli sliding down his body. 

Brief suck on his right nipple, kisses along his stomach and all the way down along his pubic hair. 

Adam heard something buzzing. He was pretty sure it was a small vibrator. 

His thought was proved right when he felt it against his balls. 

He moaned, tugging on the ties again and his back arched slightly off the bed at the touch that was just on the edge of his comfort zone. 

Soon there was a soothing hand on his inner thigh, thumb stroking over the sweaty skin. 

Sauli turned the power on the lowest level and moved the vibrator near Adam's entrance. 

Only briefly. But it was enough for Adam to think he was going to pass out because everything was so sensitive, overwhelming and _so good_ it almost hurt. 

Sauli soon pressed the vibrator against Adam's cock. 

Adam writhed, his hips flying off the bed again. It almost made him want to cry. 

Sauli pulled away, placing the toy on the bed and letting Adam pant for a minute to take the worst edge away. 

"Can you hold it?" Sauli asked, his tone gentle and caring like he just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Almost like if Adam said he can't, Sauli would let him come. 

But at the same time, he might know Adam better than Adam does himself. Sauli _knows_ this is something Adam needs but afraid to say it out loud. 

Afraid to admit it because it puts him to a position he has never been before. 

Controlled. Dominated. 

And it’s hard for Sauli too. Hard to see Adam pleading and being so desperate. There were seconds when he wanted to give in. 

"I'm not sure... At least not on my own..."

Sauli nodded, understanding. He reached towards the nightstand and pulled out a silky tie. 

He tied it around the base of Adam's cock and kissed the leaking head after, making it twitch. 

The warm breeze of Sauli's breath felt almost torturous against the moist tip. 

"Hold on. Just for a few minutes, love. I know you can do it” Sauli whispered, his lips ghosting continuously over the head of Adam’s cock. 

Adam nodded. 

Sauli moved his mouth lower, the brushes of his breath made Adam twitch every time he felt them. 

The intake of Adam’s breath was sharp when Sauli started nosing his balls and his thumb was pressed against the area behind them at the same time. 

Sauli knew where and how to press to make Adam’s body tremble with pleasure. 

Adam’s hands were shaking due to his tight grip on the ties that held his wrists in place against the headboard. 

Sauli pressed his both hands against Adam’s thighs because he’d start moving as soon as Sauli would get his mouth on him again. 

Sauli pressed his lips against Adam’s balls and licked his way up to the tip of Adam’s cock, his tongue going over the tie around the base. 

“P-please… I need…” 

Sauli blew some air against the head where the pre-cum had gathered and it made Adam sob out loud. 

“Don’t let go yet” Sauli whispered and untied the tie around the base of Adam’s cock. 

Adam wasn’t able to reply so he just shook his head frantically. 

But he was sure if Sauli even laid a finger on his cock, he’d come screaming. 

Sauli planted an affectionate kiss on the inner side of Adam’s left thigh before he crawled up. 

Sauli took off his blindfold too. 

The immediate look Adam gave him clenched Sauli’s heart. 

Sauli might have the control over Adam’s body but Adam definitely controls Sauli’s actions.

They work in harmony. 

And the look Adam gave him,,, God he was so desperate. 

Sauli pressed his lips against Adam’s ear and nibbled on his earlobe before moving to suck on his neck. 

Adam tipped his head, giving Sauli all the space he had to offer. 

He felt Sauli’s hand on his chest, sliding lower almost painfully slowly. 

It made his body writhe with need, want and desperation. 

He couldn’t help the needy whimpering. 

He was sure he felt an angel touch him in heaven when Sauli’s fist finally closed around his cock. 

One pump. 

It was all it took. His body went rigid. 

Adam moaned, more like screamed, his hips flying off the bed and his head tossed on the pillow as he was finally over the edge.

His cum splattered on his stomach and far up his chest. 

His hips bucked again with a whimper that was so much of a sound of _pleasurable pain_.

The intensity brought tears to his eyes.

He hissed when Sauli squeezed the head of his cock before he let go. 

Sauli wiped his hand to a towel and moved to untie the ropes around Adam’s wrists. 

Adam’s whole body was trembling from head to toe. 

Sauli gathered him into his arms, against his chest as soon as he had untied him. 

Adam was unable to move. His breathing was harsh and his body felt limp. 

“Thank you…” He whispered, out of energy. 

Sauli hushed him, brushing his sweaty hair off his face. 

“My sweet Adam” He sighed quietly, stroking Adam’s cheek. 

Adam smiled lazily, eyes still closed. 

“ _Rakas,_ ” Sauli continued, “I told you, you can trust in me”

Adam opened his eyes and gazed Sauli in the eyes. 

“I needed this…” 

“I know” Sauli whispered, pressing a gentle and loving kiss on Adam’s lips, “We both did”

Adam’s so damn happy he can trust. 

And Sauli’s so happy to know he’s being trusted


End file.
